eahdollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Huntsman
Hunter Huntsman is the son of the Huntsman that serves in both Snow White and Little Red Riding Hood. He sides with the Rebels, and made his two pack doll debut in Early October, 2013. Logs He comes with a diary. Appearance Hunter has light nut brown skin with hazel brown eyes and thick brown painted eyebrows. He has lips that are slightly pinker than his skin in color. The right side of his head is shaven, while the dark brown hair on the left side hangs just over his ear. Clothing Hunter wears a sleeveless green shirt with a forest design and a v-shaped neckline. Over this is a leather-like hoodie with green sleeves folded up to his elbows. He has light brown pants and large brown hiking boots. Accessories He comes with a textered brown shoulder bag, a silver keychain that hangs from a belt loop on his pants, and a brown bracelet. Combs and Stands He comes with a silver stand, but no comb. Two-Pack Amazon Descriptions Meet the Royally Rebellious Couple The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends. Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, is one of the Ever After Royals, while her beloved Hunter Huntsman, the son of a Huntsman, is one of the Ever After Rebels. This cute couple wants to live a Happily Ever After, but there’s just one problem — Ashlynn is expected to marry a Prince Charming, not a Huntsman! Now girls can play out their sweet story with these two highly detailed dolls, dressed in enchanting outfits that add modern twists to their classic storybook-inspired looks. A compassionate and free-spirited princess, Ashlynn Ella doll warms hearts in her spellbinding dress with a floral print on the skirt and bodice inlay. The sheer white sleeves and golden-accented peplum add royal glam, while her “glass” slippers feature enchanting wrap-up leg details. She completes her irresistible outfit with a pink headband, golden jewelry, and matching purse with a clock face to make her mindful of her midnight curfew. Hunter Huntsman doll is a Rebel with a soft side. This nature-loving Huntsman wouldn’t hurt a fly (he releases any animals he captures), but he totally kills in his charming outfit, including a green shirt, brown hoodie, leather-like vest, tan pants, and tall hiking boots. He rocks a textured messenger bag that coordinates with his wristband, then tops off his look with a hip haircut. This adorable 2-pack comes with two doll stands for easy display, a doll hairbrush, and two bookmarks that reveal the characters’ hexclusive stories. To start your own chapter, check out all the Royal and Rebel dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End — and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and girls will love joining them on the spelltacular journey. Features: * Ashylnn Ella doll wears a hexquisite dress with detailed floral print, sheer sleeves, and golden-detailed peplum * She accessorizes her outfit with matching shoes, golden jewelry, and clock-face purse * Hunter Huntsman doll rocks a green top, leather-inspired vest with hoodie, and matching messenger bag * Comes with two doll stands, doll hairbrush, and two bookmarks with their unique stories * Check out all the Royal and Rebel dolls in the Ever After High collection (sold separately) * Hexcellent for play, spellbinding to display Category:Signature dolls Category:Two Packs